


A

by Leviarty



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Team, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 drabbles (200 words or less) based on 50 prompts. Various pairings. Each drabble (unless otherwise noted) is completely unrelated to the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flatter

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

“You look…” Tony started, but he never really finished the thought, because there weren’t enough words in the English language to describe just how beautiful Pepper looked just then.

“Wow, the great Tony Stark is lost for words,” she chuckled nervously. “Do I really look that bad?”

“Bad?” Tony repeated. “No, no, of course not. You look… Amazing.”

Pepper blushed.


	2. Apathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton, Thor/Maria Hill, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Bruce Banner

Tony couldn’t care less about the rumours going around that Barton and Natasha are screwing around (he was pretty sure it was probably true). He didn’t care when people started to say that he and Rogers were fucking (he knew for a fact that they weren’t). It didn’t faze him that people thought that Thor and Agent Hill were going at it as well (the jury was still out on that one). But when they started saying that Bruce and Natasha had a thing, that made Tony angry and… oh, was that what jealous felt like?


	3. Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov

Pepper Potts awoke, completely naked, in Tony Stark’s bed with none of other than an equally naked Natalie Rushman (or, Natasha Romanov, whatever). Pepper frowned, trying to remember exactly how she’d found herself in the arms of the ex-Russian spy (what on earth had happened last night?), but quickly decided she didn’t care because Natalie’s (Natasha’s!) arms were quite a comfy place to be.


	4. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner

There’s something about the way that Tony kisses Bruce, the way he holds him, touches him, presses against him, that makes Bruce feel absolutely, completely at ease. Tony has a way with people, so it’s no surprise that Bruce is just as taken with him. But what is a surprise… The animal inside him is constantly angry, but when Tony kisses Bruce, the monster almost _purrs_ in contentment.


	5. Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner friendship

“Okay, what?” Bruce asked, when Tony’s staring had begun to grow tiresome (he’d been staring going on five minutes). “If I’m doing something wrong, feel free to correct me.”

“No,” Tony shook his head. “Nothing wrong.”

“Then what it is?”

“You’re a genius,” Tony said. Bruce raised an eyebrow. That was hardly reason enough to be staring for _five minutes_. “I mean, you’ve been hiding out in the middle of nowhere, with little more than an elementary chemistry set for almost, what, five years? And you’re a _genius_.”

“What’s your point?”

“Just wondering how much you could have accomplished with everything you could ever want or need at your disposal. What you _will_ accomplish.”


	6. Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner

“Tony’s not good with words,” Pepper told him.

“What?” Bruce asked. Tony practically never stopped talking.

“He talks a lot,” she continued. “But he doesn’t really _say_ anything. He doesn’t know how, not when it’s something that really matters. He speaks through his actions.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because he’s trying to tell you something, and you haven’t figured it out. Or, maybe you have and you just aren’t letting yourself believe it.”

“And what’s that?”

“He loves you.”


	7. Buffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team-fic!

The Avengers are a time bomb. Tick. Tick.

Tick.

Tony and Bruce get along well enough (they’re the only ones that understand what the other is talking about 90 percent of the time). Clint and Natasha are close, closer than anyone else on the team, for reasons that neither is willing (or allowed?) to share. But otherwise? Not a lot of team bonding going on. No one trusts Bruce, and when he’s not Bruce, everyone else is kind of his personal playtoy. Natasha and Tony argue on a regular basis. Tony and Clint were more likely to get into a physical altercation. Thor was mostly amused by the humans’ constant antics, but frequently fights with them as well. Steve tries to hold everyone together, but no one really listens and it usually leads to another fight. They need glue, then need a buffer to keep them all from constantly beating the shit out of each other. Coulson had been good at that.

Tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this one. I am so sorry.


	8. Luminous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Steve Rogers friends/teammates/lovers/however you want to look at it.

Tony’s arc reactor glows through nearly every shirt he owns. He’s probably the easiest person on the planet to find in the dark. Steve used to hate that light. It never dimmed and it constantly kept him awake at night.

But now, in the cold darkness of their prison, the light in Tony’s chest is the only thing that gives him any hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I wrote another not so happy one.


	9. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner

Tony pulled Bruce in close, his arms wrapped tightly around him, almost too tightly. Like he thought he might runaway, or disappear if he didn’t hold on for dear life.

“It’s okay,” Bruce whispered, wrapping his arms around Tony. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Tony didn’t respond, just buried his face in Bruce’s hair, breathing in the scent of him, finding some comfort in the fact that he was here. He was safe. He was alive. He was here.


	10. Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner

Tony loved the way Bruce’s body fit against his. Loved the way they curled around each other. Loved the scent of his hair. Loved the way his breath tickled his skin as they fell asleep. Loved the way his lips brushed across his chest in the early morning. Loved the way he smiled at one of his stupid jokes. Loved the way he talked science. Loved how they, such an illogical pair, the two of them, fit together so _perfectly_.


	11. Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Thor

Tony knew that Thor wasn’t his enemy. They were friends. Or, supposed friends, or something like that. Allies, at the very least. Still, they spend a lot of time fighting. Not because he hates him, not really, but because he’s kind of bored. He couldn’t fight Natasha, because he knew she’d always win. He couldn’t fight Clint because he was pretty sure Clint would kill him in his sleep, regardless of the outcome. Cap was off the table because he was too much of a goody good to fight back. He fought with Bruce, but it was more playfighting than anything. Fighting the Hulk just seemed like a bad idea. But fighting Thor was fun. Exhilarating. Scratched that itch that only a good fight could scratch. Then came the angry sex after, which scratched a whole different kind of itch.


	12. Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Maria Hill friendship

“You are a good warrior,” Thor said from behind her. “A good leader. You will do well.” His voice broke her from her thoughts, but she did not turn to him.

“You seem very sure of that,” Agent Hill replied, not taking her eyes off the water beneath them.

“I have seen you in action, in crisis. You think on your feet and, as they say, _get shit done_.”

Maria let out a laugh.

“You knew this day would come, did you not?”

“Of course, it was always a possibility. It was also a possibility that I would die first, or that someone else would be appointed. Now the lives of everyone on this ship are in my hands.”

 “You will always have help, if you need it. These people look up to you, as they would any good leader. They have faith in your abilities, as do I. No one wants to see you fail.” 


	13. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov

Clint likes Natasha. Likes her, doesn’t love her. Maybe loves her, he isn’t sure. He saved her life, and she saved his. At the very least, she meant something, even if he couldn’t quite figure out what.

One day, he kisses her, or maybe she kisses him, he couldn’t really remember. He’s pretty sure he’s supposed to feel something, anything, in that moment, but all he feels is a complete lack of feeling. Shouldn’t there be something?

Clint likes Natasha. She’s important. But he doesn’t love her.


	14. Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanov/Maria Hill

Love is for children. She had believed this for a long time, since she was a child even. She does not love. Natasha Romanov was raised to be a spy. It was all she had ever known. It’s the core of who she is. She didn’t love, didn’t have time for love. She pretended, for the good of the cause, but she had never felt anything towards the men and women she had been with. Love was for children. But there was something about waking up with Maria Hill, something that she could imagine getting used to.


	15. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team-fic!

Fighting is necessary. A Demigod, a Super Soldier, an enormous green rage monster, a couple of master assassins, and the self proclaimed genius/playboy/billionaire/philanthropist that was Tony Stark, all living under one roof. It was a disaster waiting to happen. So yeah, they fought. When they didn’t have aliens or rogue mutants or _whatever_ to battle, they fought each other. They would have gone insane if they didn’t. They throw a few punches, set off a few small explosives, break some furniture, and, at the end of the day, no hard feelings.


	16. Dozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony-centric.

There’s not a lot of people in his life that Tony trusts. Pepper, of course, and JARVIS, though he wasn’t human. Rhodey had been on that list, but after his albeit temporary betrayal, he isn’t so sure. He had trusted Obadiah, right up until it got him killed. He shouldn’t trust Natasha, because she’s a spy and notoriously untrustworthy, but she had saved his life, and Pepper’s life, so that earned her a spot on the list. Steve is too noble _not_ to trust (he can’t imagine the man lying in any way). Bruce is there too, even though it was completely illogical to trust someone who can become an invincible rage monster at will. Thor and Clint are on his list as well. Tony doesn’t give out his trust easy. He doesn’t get close to people. But sometimes he surprises even himself.


	17. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton/Thor, Clint Barton/Everyone

Clint has a list of people he would like to, given the opportunity, sleep with. Natasha is not, contrary to popular belief, on that list. He loves her, but she is his best friend and nothing more. Tony, despite how annoying he can be, is on the list. Tony is gorgeous and Clint doubted there were many people who _didn’t_ want to sleep with him. Steve’s on the list as well, though he doubts it would ever happen. The list has a dozen or so people on it, but at the top of the list is Thor. Clint had liked him the moment he laid eyes on him, watching from above as the demigod took out dozens of SHIELD soldiers. He was strong, and attractive, and a fierce warrior. He wanted him then. But meeting him, officially, fighting with him, befriending him... it all added to his desire.


	18. Bizarre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton/Tony Stark

Clint didn’t expect to like Tony Stark. In fact, he’d completely anticipated hating Stark. Natasha had mentioned him a few times, and he’d seen the news clips and the TV interviews. He had thought that Stark would be little more than the billionaire narcissist he played on TV. But Clint quickly discovered that there were two Tonys. There was the public Tony, and the private Tony. Public Tony was kind of a jerk and every bit of what Clint hated, but private Tony was very much the opposite. Clint had really, unexpectedly, grown to enjoy the company of Tony. He enjoyed talking to him, he enjoyed fighting alongside him, but mostly, he enjoyed sleeping with him.


	19. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Maria Hill

Maria Hill and Thor were just friends. Sparing partners, and friends, but nothing more than that, contrary to the rumours she knew had been going around. She liked him well enough, but he was no more than just a friend. She had wholeheartedly believed this, she did, right up until she saw him lying in the infirmary, pale as a ghost, wrapped in bandages. The doctor’s said his chances weren’t looking good. It was right then, as the urge to hurl started to take hold, that she realized. She was in love with him.


	20. Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner friendship, and a bit of JARVIS

“Is it really a good idea to bring me on that?” Bruce couldn’t help but as ask as he and Tony approached one of Tony’s private jets.

“Sure. I’ve got my suit, just in case you decide to punch a hole in the side, and there’s no pilot, no other passengers. Just you and me, buddy.”

“No pilot?” Bruce asked, giving him a strange look.

“Well, JARVIS is piloting.”

“Is that… wise?”

“I trust JARVIS with my life.”

“I meant, what if he gets hacked or something? It’s not like you don’t have enemies who would try.”

“If someone can hack JARVIS, they deserve to bring this plane down.”


	21. Repent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team-fic!

**–** Bruce Banner thinks he’s the monster. He’s not wrong. But he’s not alone. They’re all monsters. Tony, Natasha, Clint. Even Thor. Steve is, admittedly, the least monstrous of them, but even he has his vices. In some way, they’re all trying to make of for past misdeeds, but they all know there will never come a day when they are completely absolved of their sins.


	22. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team-Fic!

They’re exhausted, every one of them. They had just enough adrenaline to get Loki chained up with Fury, before passing out in Stark Tower. It was all but destroyed, but they hardly cared, all that mattered was that there were couches, and pillows, and they had nowhere to be for quite a while. Tony fell into the nearest couch the moment his suit was off, and the others fell into their own. Tony had no idea what he was thinking when he filled one room with so many couches, but they were all grateful for that particular moment of insanity. The Hulk grunted and curled up on the floor next to Tony and fell fast asleep. Within moments, he had transformed back into Bruce Banner, but no one noticed because they’d all fallen asleep themselves.


	23. Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner/Tony Stark

It wasn’t often that Bruce found himself face to face with his rage filled alter ego. Granted, this was a dream, but even still, it rarely happened. They were sitting on the edge of a pier somewhere Bruce didn’t know, overlooking the ocean. The Hulk was sitting next to him, his feet dangling, almost touching the water, while his hand sat loosely in his lap. Despite being huge and green and monstrous, he looked rather like a child.

“Hey, Big guy,” he said, because what else was he supposed to say. The Hulk didn’t say anything, he simply grunted back. They sat in silence for a while, before he spoke again. “Thank you,” he said. The Hulk grunted again, this time questioning. “For saving Tony. Thank you.” He paused. “Why _did_ you save him?” he asked, unsure if the Hulk even knew how to answer.

The Hulk looked at him thoughtfully. “Tin Man like Hulk, Tin Man not afraid.” he said. “Banner loves Tin Man, so Hulk loves Tin Man, too.”


	24. Sparkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Clint Barton Friendship

Why everyone in SHIELD seemed to think that Natasha and Clint were in a relationship was beyond Tony. Sure, they were good friends, and they’d known each other a long time, and they trusted each other more than anyone else, but that didn’t mean they were screwing around. And it seemed rather obvious (to Tony anyways) that there was one very important reason that they were not fucking, and that was that Clint was the gayest thing on two legs (okay, probably not, but at the very least, he was the gayest thing on the Helicarrier). Tony always knew when he was nearby because his gaydar went haywire. Tony didn’t care though (gay, straight, pineapple, octopus, he’s never cared).


	25. Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner

“Do you love him,” Pepper asked one afternoon, a little while after Bruce had left for the evening.

“What?” Tony asked, turning to give her a strange look. “Love…? Pep, I love _you_.”

“I know,” she said. She didn’t doubt it for a second. “But do you love _him_?”

Tony opened his mouth and started to say something, but Pepper immediately recognized the look on his face as the one that meant he was going to ramble until she forgot what her question had been.

“Tony, it’s okay,” she said, interrupting him. “It’s okay if you do, and it’s okay if you don’t, but I need to know. Do you love him?”

Tony was silent for what felt like forever.

“Yes.”


	26. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton/Thor
> 
> (Italics are lyrics from the song Shake It Out by Florence + the Machine)

_Regrets collect like old friends_. Clint has a lot of regrets. Regrets that he couldn’t save his parents (even though he couldn’t have stopped it). Regrets the people he’s killed (even though most of them deserved it). Regrets not kissing the girl he liked in 6 th grade (even though she turned out to be a total bitch). _But I like to keep some things to myself_. He likes sparing with Thor. He thinks he’d like kissing Thor, too, but he doesn’t do it. He knows he’ll regret it. _Here to relive your darkest moments._ Their hands accidentally brush against each other. The Asguardian claps him on the back when he thinks he’s done something amusing or heroic. They share a laugh while the rest of the team argues like children. _And I’m damned if I do, and I’m damned if I don’t._ It turns out, not kissing Thor is nearly impossible. He regrets not having the balls to just do it, but he knows he’ll regret it if he does. _I’m ready to suffer and I’m ready to hope._ In the end, he does it. He thinks that having regret over doing something will be better than regret over not doing something. He kisses him. He thinks he’ll regret it. _It’s always darkest before the dawn._ He doesn’t.


	27. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts

Bruce awoke to a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. Peace. It all feels so strange. Wonderful, of course, but strange. This feeling is a stranger to him. A smile played across his lips as he opened his eyes. The ceiling, he noticed, reflected the sky outside (he suspected that Tony made it that way after watching too much Harry Potter). It was still dark, but there was a purple tinge to the sky that meant the sun was about to come up. The body to his left shifted slightly, sending her red hair sprawling over his chest.

“Good morning, Sunshines,” Tony said, entering the room with a large plate of apple pie.

“Morning,” Pepper mumbled sleepily as Tony climbed back into bed with them after giving them both a quick kiss.

This was, by far, one of the strangest situations Bruce had found himself in, but he couldn’t say he was complaining.


	28. Snow

They’ve been playing this game for too long. The flirting game. The game where Tony jabs and jokes and holds his hand, and Bruce goes along with it because it’s the first time in a really long time that he’s felt wanted. But it can’t last. Bruce is unstable (hell, Tony is unstable too, but in a far less earth shattering way). There’s one day when Tony’s fingers find his own as they’re working in the lab, and it’s all suddenly too much. Bruce pulls away and practically runs from the room. He’s standing outside the building, blind to just how cold it it, by the time Tony catches up with him.

“Bruce-” he starts.

“Don’t,” Bruce says, shaking his head. “Just don’t.” He closed his eyes and bit his lip. There are a million thoughts running through his head. All the reasons they shouldn’t happen. All the reasons they could.

He turns to Tony, and despite everything telling him not to, he kisses him.


	29. Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Natasha doesn’t tell Clint that Phil is dead. She doesn’t know how to. She knows that someone (probably Tony), will spill the beans, but it’s not like she’s hiding it from him. She just doesn’t know how to form the words. Phil Coulson is dead. There it is, in her head. There’s a moment when she just stares at Clint for minutes, trying to say it, but she can’t. She brushes it off when he asks her what’s wrong. There’s too much going on right now. Too much to worry about. He’s already dealing with the hell of having been Loki’s slave. Natasha can’t be the one to tell him Coulson is dead. The news just might break him.


	30. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Maria Hill, and a voyeuristic Tony.

Pepper knew she was going to regret going out with the girls. She only drank a little, and Natasha and Maria didn’t drink much either, but the three of them somehow end up back at Stark Tower, slightly tipsy, and slightly horny (‘slightly’ may have been drastically understated, because Natasha’s face was practically buried in Pepper’s chest, and Maria was in the process of undoing Nat’s pants). Soon, all three of them are completely naked and the two SHIELD agents were doing wonderful, _wonderful_ things with their mouths. Pepper was so lost in the ecstasy, that she didn’t even notice when the elevator chimes, and it wasn’t until there came the sound of shattering glass that she realized how much trouble she was in.

She looked up to see Tony standing in the doorway, jaw hanging open. She knew she must have been the color of a tomato, but Natasha and Maria hardly seemed to notice, nor care. Before she could say a word, Tony crossed his arms and a wide grin appeared.

“Carry on.”


	31. Mystic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner

“Do you ever think about…” Bruce trailed off. He didn’t really know how to put his thought into words, without scaring Tony.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, prompting him to continue.

“Nevermind.” Bruce shook his head.

“Come on,” Tony said, nudging him in the side. He wanted to know now.

“Kids,” he finally said. Tony stared at him blankly for a moment. “Sorry, forget I said anything.”

A smile formed on Tony’s lips. “Yeah, I’ve thought about it. I’m pretty sure I’d be the worst father ever, but I’ve thought about it.”

Bruce started to smile. “You’d make a great father.”

“No, _you’d_ make a great father. I’d accidentally blow her up, or let her get a hold of the whiskey.”

“Her?” Bruce asked, raising his eyebrow.

Tony blushed slightly, an off sight for him. “I told you I’d thought about it.” ****


	32. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts

When Bruce returned home with Tony after the battle, he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to last very long. He knew that Tony was living with Pepper, and he was certain that she wouldn’t want a… _monster_ like him living with her. He only planned to stay for a few days, just long enough to recoup, before heading back out, maybe to South America.

What he was not expecting was for Pepper to be nearly as accepting of his condition as Tony was, and to be incredibly welcoming (though, he figured part of that might have been because he helped save the world, and he’d saved Tony).

He really wasn’t expecting to end up sharing a bed with Tony and Pepper from that day forward.


	33. Deceive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Pepper Potts/ Bruce Banner

Tony loved having Pepper and Bruce all to himself. He loved them, and even more, he loved that they loved each other. Every day he felt like he must have been the luckiest man on earth.

Right up until the Bruce and Pepper (and no doubt JARVIS) decided that it would be in his best interest to replace all of the liquor with apple juice.

He took it all back. He hated that they got along so damn well.


	34. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony-centric

When the end finally came, Tony had thought there would be more… well, he’d thought there would be more. More fire, more pain, more _everything._ Anything. He thought he’d go out in a blaze of glory. He didn’t think himself a hero, but he always thought he’d die trying to save someone. Everyone. He thought there’d be more.

Instead there was just this. There was cold. There was cold, and a dull ache. And there was knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He thought there’d be more.


	35. Language

“I love you!” he exclaimed. “I love you.” It wasn’t a declaration. It was begging, pleading. Willing her not to go. “I love you.”

She closed her eyes and turned away from him. “You say it,” she said slowly. “But I don’t think you know what it means.”


	36. Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Clint Barton

“Look what I got you,” Tony said, all too excitedly as he handed the carefully wrapped box to Clint.

“I don’t like that expression,” he replied, picking carefully at the bow.

“What expression?”

“That one that usually means I’m not going to like what happens next.”

“Nonsense, you’ll love it.”

Clint didn’t seem so sure, but opened the box regardless. Once he realized what he was looking at, he blanched.

“Tony, please don’t tell me this is what I think it is.”

“And Ironette costume?” he offered.

“Yes, that’s what I was hoping it wasn’t. What exactly am I supposed to do with it?”

“Wear it. Give me a little dance.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Does it look like I’m kidding?”

Clint did put the costume on, having no real argument against it. He couldn’t deny that he was the slightest bit curious to see just how fantastic it would look.


	37. Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Clint Barton

Clint had repeatedly tried to teach Tony how to shoot an arrow. Not because he needed to know (the Iron Man suit was quite effective at taking down the bad guys, and he knew full well that it was highly unlikely that anyone would ever be as good with a bow as he was), but because it was something to do. Tony had tried to teach Clint how to build a circuit board and do complex calculus (which made Clint wonder, was there really such a thing as _simple_ calculus?). All attempts had been fruitless from both sides, as Tony had almost hit Coulson seven times, and Clint was still having trouble figuring the new phone Tony had built him. They kept trying anyway.


	38. Average

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark

Pepper is about as afraid of Bruce as Tony is, which is to say, not at all. Most people look at him like he’s a monster, seeing nothing but the Hulk, once they realize what he is. But the two of them look at him in a completely different way, a completely unexpected way. It’s a hell of a lot more than he deserves, and most of the time he doesn’t understand it, but he isn’t going to give it up for anything.


	39. Whilst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov

Pepper liked men. Pepper was pretty sure she liked men. She had never really thought about liking a woman, not that there would have been anything wrong if she did. It was just that she’d never really thought about it. She hardly had time in her schedule to think about men, let alone about women.

It isn’t until Natalie, the girl who dominates her in all the right ways, that she realizes that, yeah, she really likes women.


	40. Strangded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha-Centric!

Natasha hated Coulson. She hated Thor. She hated Clint. She _really_ hated Tony. In fact, she pretty much hated everyone. Mostly she hated Tony. And Coulson. Because Coulson was the one who suggested that they take a week’s vacation. Tony was the one who suggested they all spend some time on his island (he owned his own fucking island). Thor and Steve had thought it seemed like a great idea. Everyone agreed. Natasha would rather have been in a Russian prison, but Fury ordered them to go on this little vacation.

Only things, as always, did not go according to plan, and they had been stranded on some island for nearly three weeks and they were all going a little stir crazy, and Natasha was pretty sure if they don’t get rescued soon, she was going to start killing them off one by one.


	41. Full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team!fic

Every time the advert alien invasion, mutant attacks, or whatever evil of the week, Tony treats the team to the weirdest cuisine he can find in the immediate area. They’ve learned to stop asking what it is they’re eating, and, though it’s never great food, they’re too tired, too hungry to care. They eat until they can’t eat anymore, then Tony lets them crash at his place for a few days, until Fury comes looking for them again.


	42. Drip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

Clint returned home from a mission, covered in ripe scented green goo, and he was far from a good mood.

“Well, you smell positively foul,” Tony said, plugging his nose.

“Be nice, Tony,” Steve said, glancing up from his newspaper right as Clint flicked off Tony.

“Come on,” Tony said, with a slight lisp as he was still holding his nose. “You can’t tell me that smell isn’t the slightest bit revolting.”

Steve inhaled deeply. “Maybe you _should_ take a shower.”

“Or two,” Tony added, sniffing the air again. “Maybe three.”

Clint rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. He knew he smelled terrible.

“And no sex until you smell like roses!” Tony called after him as he left he room. ****


	43. Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint-centric

Clint had been missing for nearly three weeks before the rest of the Avengers find him held up in some evil scientist’s lab. He thought everything would be okay, now that they had arrived, but they were all giving him a strange look, like something was horribly, horribly wrong.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Um… well…” Natasha started, but couldn’t seem to find the words.

“What she’s trying to say,” Tony cut in. “Is that you’ve gone and grown yourself a shiny new pair of wings.”

Clint stared at him like he was insane (which he clearly was), but then Steve was pointing to the space near his left shoulder and he turned to look. There, stretched out to either side, is a set of wings, easily 15 feet across. He thought it must have been some kind of trick, but when he reached out to touch them he could _feel_ them. Like they were really a part of him.

“Gives a whole new meaning to ‘Hawkeye’, doesn’t it?” Tony said.


	44. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Steve Rogers

They’re a good match, Steve and Tony, even if they’re the only ones who think so. They fight constantly, but its good, because Steve is the only one who doesn’t treat Tony like a genius god of everything (even if that’s exactly what he is), and Tony doesn’t treat Steve like he’s some kind of legend (though he is). Steve likes that Tony stands up to him, even if he’s a jerk sometimes, and Tony likes that Steve doesn’t back down from a fight, even if he’s kind of cheesy. Okay, so maybe they don’t make a lot of sense, most of the time. But they’re pretty good together.


End file.
